The Nature of Hutch
by kristleap
Summary: This is dedicated to David Soul in honor of his 73rd birthday. This is the companion piece to my, The Gift of Starsky story. I want to tank Arlene for her help and support. Including Hutch's long hair and mustache is for luvthatblueeyedSoul.


Looking at Hutch in all his raw beauty you can't help but think of nature.

His long blonde hair is like the wind and air in motion, bearing a scent.

His furrow is like a narrow groove made in the ground, deeper and darker when he's angry, confused or stressed.

His forehead is like a cliff, projecting out over his eyes.

His eyes are like the sky; the upper atmosphere, the blue skies, the firmament.

His eye crinkles are like a meandering, wandering path, created over years of smiling, thinking and worrying.

His mouth is like an estuary; the area where a river meets the ocean, once you come into contact with it, you are never the same.

His smile is like the sun; that self-luminous sphere that brightens everything around it furnishing light, heat and energy.

His mustache is like a canopy; the cover formed by the leafy upper branches in a forest,as it covers his upper lip.

His lips are like the understory; the second layer of forest right under the canopy, luscious and firm, but soft.

His tongue is like the current; a flow of water or air in a definite direction or course, oncetouched it's like an electric current.

His teeth are like the dawn; the first appearance of daylight in the morning and, when hesmiles, you see those pearly whites

His ears are like an oxbow, a bow shaped bend in a river or the land embraced by it.

His neck is like an inlet; a long and narrow strip of water extending into a body of land, inviting to explore and feed the senses.

His shoulders are like an embankment, a bank of earth used to keep back or hold up something.

His arms are like a distributary, a river or stream that branches off from the main stream. His arms branch off that chest and his tributary fingers bring you back in.

His elbows are like gullies; a small valley or ravine serving as a drainage after prolonged heavy rains, they help his arms provide protection and comfort.

His hands are like a trunk; the main course of a river, flowing with care and love.

His fingers are like a tributary; a river or a stream that flows into another stream, river or lake, just like the electricity that flows through with his touch.

His chest is like a nest; the structure or place where something is sheltered, to build or settle in, to fit closely within another.

His stomach is like a tract; a stretch of land or water, broad and strong.

His back is like a boulder; a large rock worn by weather and water, it may be worn and battered but still stands strong.

His butt is like a fissure; a narrow opening produced by cleavage or separation of parts.

His package is like a windmill; operated by the winds rotation of vanes radiating from a shaft, providing power for pumping.

His legs are like the Red Wood trees, the largest trees in the world. When you look up you have to crane your neck to see the top.

His knees are like a gulch; a deep narrow ravine, marking the course of his legs and to what lies ahead.

His feet are like a watershed; an important part of division between two phases, the ground and him.

His toes are like roots anchoring him to the ground, just like the part of a plant that anchors it into the ground.

His anger is like a squall; a brief violent windstorm, coming when someone or something is wronged or hurt.

His guilt is like a web; a carefully woven trap, woven by himself mostly unnecessarily, woven into him at a young age.

His mother henning is like a mother animal caring for and protecting her young. His overprotectiveness of a loved one hurt physically, mentally or emotionally.

His heart is like a rainbow; a display in the sky of the colors of the spectrum, caused by the refraction and reflection of the sun's rays. A promise to never flood the earth again reflecting the promise in his heart to never be alone again.

His soul is like a pith; the important part or essential part of a tree or plant, his essence and core.

His badge is like bark; the external covering of the wood, distinct and separable from the wood

.His shirt with a guitar on the back is like sapwood, the softer part of the wood between the inner bark and the heartwood. It shows his love of guitars, music and a special, lyrical side of him.

His often worn flannel shirts are like moss; green plants growing in velvety clusters, soft and comfortable.

The movement of his leather gun holster and leather jacket is like thunder, the sound heard after a flash of lightning,

His guitar is like a tributary; a river or stream that flows into another stream, river, or lake, an extension of himself.

His gun is like a glacier; a large mass of ice and snow, intimidating and sleek.

His morning jog is like the rapids; the part of a river that runs swiftly, just like our Hutch.

His daily health drink is like a bog; a wet spongy ground with soil composed mainly of decaying vegetable matter. Well, at least that's what Starsky thinks it's like.

And last but not least, Starsky is like a harbor; a protected inlet of sea or lake for anchoring ships. He's always there for Hutch, to protect and anchor him.


End file.
